G-Parts list (Mugen Souls Z)
G-Parts list for Mugen Souls Z. In order to purchase G-Parts, the component or item must be sold to the vendor first. This page will list all the G-Parts and their material requirements as well as giving a miniguide on how to find all of their materials. Purchasing G-Parts is a double-edged sword as it will also mean giving enemy ships the new abilities but that will also mean having most level 1 skills not costing any SP. Since the player's G-Castle has high SP, it will make that particular stat useless and lengthen G-Castle battles since higher level skills are much stronger. General info on material requirements Every G-Part will ask for some sort of mineral dropped from the Peon bosses in the Mugen Field. Higher quality G-Parts will ask for verious boss components and even components from rare enemies. Basic shampoo and soap requirements See the Shampoo and Soap guide sections for more simpler details G-Parts that give level 2 and 3 skills have fairly easy soap and shampoo requirements since they can be made by enemy components found on "Scarlet World", "Regulus Ruins" and the weakest "Mugen Field" exclusive enemies: #100~1000 bet Regular Route from Tulip #100~1000 bet Carnage Route from Piyo : Buying *"Buy" 2 of each that costs 250G and 3 of each that costs 5,000G *"Buy" 2 of each that costs 250G and 3 of each that costs 500,000G : Selling *"Sell" 2 of each that sells for 25G and 3 of each that sells for 500G *"Sell" 2 of each that sells for 25G and 3 of each that sells for 10,000G The G-Parts that require soap that cost 500,000G are the difficult ones because they require Gold Ores which are already needed as standard materials for G-Parts. There are 4 Parts require a set of 3 soaps as one component. There is already a basic requirement of 10 Gold Ores but it will need up to 12 extra for soaps. As much as 22 Gold Ores required to collect all G-Parts. Gold Ores''' can be found from the floor 30 Peon bosses'' in the Mugen Field Observations #Minerals dropped from the Peon bosses in the Mugen Field are required #The Mugen (strongest level 5 skills) G-Parts will generally need one Peon Regulations #'Rare enemy components' up to the 3rd variant are needed #'Slumbering Beast components' up to floor 89 are needed #Nothing past the '''200,000 bet on '''Floor 100 will drop components needed for G-Parts unless it's the max range bet. #Soap and shampoo requirements for level 2 and 3 skills only need components from the weakest enemies #'12 extra Gold Ores' at the most may be needed to create certain soaps for "G-Drive", "G-Booster", "G-Repair Kit" and "G-Charger" Offensive G-Parts The Attack and Fast Attack have mostly similar material requirements other than the Soap and Shampoo types but the ones needed for Pierce are a lot tougher to get. Attack Fast attack Pierce These G-Parts requirements are stricter than the rest of the Offensive type G-Parts. Just after the Pierce level 2 G-Part, it asks for a Mithril Ore for level 3, which is a floor 80 Peon Boss component. Pierce level 5 asks for Shining Memory which drops from the floor 100 boss on the 25,001~100,000 bet in the Mugen Field. Other than the G-Part that gives Pierce level 2, the rest of the levels require finding a rare enemy component. Defensive G-Parts The HP Restore and SP Restore have mostly similar material requirements other than the Soap and Shampoo types but the ones needed for Reflect are a lot tougher to get. HP Restore SP Restore Reflect These G-Parts requirements are stricter than the rest of the Defensive type G-Parts. Quite possibly the most difficult to types of G-Parts to find, as it asks for very high quality/ rare components just like the Pierce G-Parts, the material requirements tend to be be more difficult to find. It's so tough, that it asks for Mithril x2 for a level 4 Reflect. Just like Pierce level 5, Reflect level 5 also asks for Shining Memory which drops from the floor 100 boss on the 25,001~100,000 bet in the Mugen Field. Other than the G-Part that gives Reflect level 2, the rest of the levels require finding a rare enemy component. Support HP Drain The strongest component it will ask for Mystic Tektite which is a component found from Elder Breaker on 100,001~200,000 bet at floor 100. No need to be beyond this amount unless it's the 5,000,001~9,999,999 bet when going too floor 100 to hunt for G-Parts materials. SP Drain The strongest component it will ask for Mystic Tektite which is a component found from Elder Breaker on 100,001~200,000 bet at floor 100. No need to be beyond this amount unless it's the 5,000,001~9,999,999 bet when going too floor 100 to hunt for G-Parts materials. All Strengthen Material collecting miniguide Shampoo How to meet all of the shampoo requirements: *Buy 2 of every shampoo that costs "250G" which are made from '''''Scarlet World and the weakest Regular Mugen Field enemy components **Sell 2 every shampoo that sells for "25G" *Buy 3 of every shampoo that costs "5,000G" which are made from Regulus Ruins and the weakest Carnage Mugen Field enemy components **Sell 3 every shampoo that sells for "500G" Soap How to meet all of the soap requirements: *"Buy" 2 of every soap that costs "250G" which are made from Scarlet World and the weakest Regular Mugen Field enemy components **"Sell" 2 of every soap that sells for "25G" *"Buy" 3 of every soap that costs "500,000G" which need a total of 12 Gold Ores that come from floor 30 Peon Bosses **"Sell" 3 of every soap that sells for "10,000G" Rare enemy component Farming tips: *Simply find 2 of each of component and sell them to the vendor since they all appear in specific Mugen Point bets and routes. *The alternative method for "Variety Shell" and "Vacuum Tube" might be better since two different components drop there Floor 100 boss component Quite possibly one of the main reasons to why G-Parts are hard to get. These components have a very low chance of dropping even though going through 100 floors of the Mugen Field is already tough enough. It is highly recommended to do this in conjunction with farming Peon Boss components to meet two requirements since Peon Bosses do not require a certain bet range and will be encountered along the way when trying to reach floor 100. How to meet all Floor 100 component requirements: *Do Challenge World #5 Practice Challenge several times and steal 9 Peon Regulations *The component drops for the floor 100 bosses are very rare. Nao, Alys or Altis' Special skill can steal their rare drops but stealing their normal drop probably increases the drop rate *When done with the Peon Boss components, the 5,000,001~9,999,999 bet method becomes a good option Peon Boss component Another reason to why G-Parts are hard to get. Place Mugen Point bets based on Floor 100 boss components needed since Peon Bosses are just bosses on floors 90 and under. Use Dive Gongs, Dive Flutes smartly as they can skip important Peon Bosses on certain floors: *Ingots and Mithril Ore/Mithril can be skipped 100% by using Dive Gongs and on floors 6~9 using Dive Flutes **Be careful when using Dive Gongs on these floors ranges as it will skip important floors since they skip 10 floors **#Floors 11~19 **#Floors 31~39 **#Floors 61~89 **It is always safe to Dive Gongs on the following floors as it will not skip any important floors **#Floors 01~09 **#Floors 21~29 **#Floors 41~59 **#Floors 91~98 *Just like Dive Gongs, Dive Flutes can skip Peon bosses when used on floors with the last digit ending between 6~9 since they skip 5 floors **Dive Fluting on floors with the last digit ending between 1~5 will not skip these bosses. How to meet all of the Peon Boss component requirements Steal from these bosses since they only appear once per Mugen Field run *Do 4 Runs of the Mugen Field and aim for stealing all 8 Peon Boss components each run but "avoid" using Dive Gongs and Flutes that skip past the following floors: **Floor 20 for "Silver Ingot" **Floor 40 for "Gold Ingot" **Floor 70 for "Platinum Ingot" **Floor 80 for "Mithril Ore" **Floor 90 for "Mithril" *The 2 next runs is the same thing but can Dive Gong on floor 61~69 or Dive Flute on floors 66~69 to skip the floor 70 Peon Boss since there are no more Platinum Ingots needed for G-Parts *On the final 2 runs, just steal "Silver Ingot" from the floor 20 Peon Boss and "Mithril" form the floor 90 the Peon Boss *"Optional"- Get the remaining ores by Dive Gong spamming in the Mugen Field since the follow Peon Bosses can never be skipped: **Floor 10 for "Silver Ores" **Floor 30 for "Gold Ores" **(Skippable) Floor 60 for Platinum Ores but probably no need since only 2 are needed for G-Parts Drop reference The reason to why a minimum of 10 and a maximum of 22 Gold Ores are needed is because 10 of them are needed as basic materials for G-Parts while the other 12 are used as materials to meet the 500,000G soap requirements. Slumbering Beast component Farming tips: *Attempt to steal from these bosses whenever they appear *Do not look for Slumbering Beasts since they come randomly in the Mugen Field. They might even not show up at all during a run *Use the Rest Stop boss method (alternative method) when looking for specific bosses See also *Shampoo list (Mugen Souls Z) *Soap list (Mugen Souls Z) *Mugen Field special enemy component list (Mugen Souls Z) *Mugen Field peon boss component list (Mugen Souls Z) *G-Castle (Mugen Souls Z) Category:Mugen Souls Z Category:Guides